Questions
by Ingrid Holmes
Summary: Freddie y Sam se preguntan muchas cosas a si mismos, pero quizás ya no haya tiempo para respuestas.


_**I think about life, and oh how it changes so fast  
>And oh how it's so hard to last here waiting for something to give<strong>_

Estaba en el aeropuerto, personas y más personas agolpándose y pasando apuradas frente suyo. Y ninguna de ellas era la que él quería ver.

Personas y más personas.

Ninguna era Sam.

Ya se había despedido de Carly saliendo de su apartamento, sabía que a la chica no le gustaban las despedidas así, y que probablemente él no se habría atrevido a abordar con ella llorando, como seguramente pasaría, así que decidieron despedirse antes.

Spencer estaba a su lado esperando con él, igual que su madre, y se suponía que Sam también estaría allí.

Pero no estaba.

Y faltaban quince minutos.

Miró su maleta, y alzó la vista hacia el ventanal desde donde se veían los aviones.

¿En serio estaba haciendo eso? ¿Dejando su vida entera en esa ciudad? ¿Así de simple era?

¿Dejando Icarly? ¿Dejando a T-Bo y sus locas invenciones? ¿Dejando su AV club?

¿Dejando a Carly? ¿A Spencer?

¿Dejando a Sam?

Ella misma le había dicho- _no nos dejas, so tonto… sigues tu camino, es todo, y si es lo mejor para ti, está bien _

¿Entonces porque no parecía sólo seguir un camino?

Porque no sólo empezaba una nueva etapa.

También cerraba otra. Y quizás fuera para siempre.

Pasó noches enteras sin dormir pensando en lo difícil que sería, en lo duro o triste. En lo imposible que le resultaría.

Pero hay una diferencia entre conocer el camino, y andarlo, y Freddie acababa de descubrirlo.

Miró el suelo.

No estaba siendo imposible.

Era sólo abordar el avión cuando llegara el momento.

Y ya.

E ignorar eso en su interior, que sentía que fuera de Seattle no había más nada, que no habría risas con sus mejores amigas, que sentía que era o ahí o en ningún lado.

Tenía que ignorarlo, porque seguro lo superaría.

Seguro.

_**I think about you, and all the times that we shared  
>And oh what a wonderful pair we made<strong>_

_**Made it so far here we go again**_

Volvió a mirar hacia el centenar de gente correteando.

¿Por qué Sam no aparecía?

Más bien, ¿Qué hacía él alejándose de Sam?

¿En serio estaba esperando que apareciera para despedirse de ella?

Ese día que habían acordado quedar en sólo amigos, él estaba seguro de que volverían, estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por Sam era único. Estaba seguro que la quería para siempre en su vida.

Estaba seguro que se pertenecían.

Más bien, lo sentía.

Lo sabía.

¿Qué hacía contradiciendo todo eso?

¿Qué hacía alejándose, si todavía existía eso y quizás cada vez con más fuerza?

En el suelo blanco que miraba fijamente de pronto aparecieron dos converse verdes.

Freddie alzó la mirada con algo indescriptible en el pecho, una cruel mezcla de cosas buenas y malas.

Una cruel mezcla de mariposas en el estómago y un frio en el pecho.

Sam trataba de sonreírle, demasiadas sonrisas le había visto para saber cuál era cuál.

Esa sonrisa era de amabilidad, y aunque Freddie no lo supiera, también la que Sam usaba cuando trataba de ser fuerte.

-Llegaste – Freddie sonrió con alivio, pero también con tristeza

-Claro, ¿cuando me viste incumplir mi palabra? – Sam alzó el mentón con una media sonrisa y entonces Freddie soltó una risa corta, pero autentica,

_¨El vuelo 239 con destino a Londres abordará en unos minutos.¨_

Mariza, Spencer, Sam y Freddie se miraron entre sí,

-Me voy a ir adelantando- dijo mariza mirando a Freddie- Spencer, muchas gracias por todo, Sam.- ambas hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, y la señora Benson se dirigió a su destino.

-Muchacho, cuídate mucho…. Y estudia mucho, aunque eso no será problema- dijo Spencer con una media sonrisa. Freddie no sólo era el adolescente que siempre invadía su sala… Freddie era ¨el pequeño del departamento de enfrente, al que quería como un hermano menor¨, y aunque no lo dijeron, sabían que se extrañarían. ambos se abrazaron con palmadas en el hombro mientras Sam solo los miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Tú también cuídate… y no dejes de enviarme fotos de tus esculturas, y también cuida mucho de Carly y Sam- Sam se sorprendió un poco al ser mencionada pero lo disimuló bien. Spencer dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y Freddie volteó completamente hacia Sam.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 239, con destino a Londres, Favor de abordar._

Sam miró hacia uno de los parlantes que acababa de escuchar y luego miró a Freddie, ambos se acercaron ¿en serio estaba pasando eso? ¿En serio Freddie se iba y Sam lo dejaba? ¿En serio Freddie renunciaba a todo lo que soñaba respecto a ella?

¿En serio estaba pasando eso?

Sam no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo despedirse.

Más bien no quería despedirse.

Freddie tampoco sabía o quería decir algo, porque de ser así, tal vez nunca abordara ese avión.

Porque de decir cómo se sentía o se sentiría en tan solo horas, y posiblemente por el resto de su vida, no haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Entonces Sam, conteniendo lágrimas que dijo, no derramaría, acortó la distancia a nada y lo abrazó muy fuerte, como pocas veces recordaba haber abrazado a alguien.

-Te cuidas, y no hagas cosas idiotas si no son divertidas- le dijo al oído, Freddie la abrazó con mucha más fuerza, y cerrando los ojos sonrió de medio lado. Sin que se diera cuenta una lágrima ya había escapado de sus ojos pero se perdió entre los rizos de Sam

-Te cuidas y no hagas cosas idiotas por las que puedan meterte presa. – dijo Freddie, escuchó como Sam soltaba una risa corta

-Te extrañaré- quería decirle que no se fuera, pero no podía.

-Te extrañaré más- quería decirle que la amaba, y que no quería dejarla, pero no podía.

Porque eso cambiaría las cosas, porque eso quizás hiciera que él no abordara el avión, y tenía que hacerlo. Era por su futuro, y él estaría bien.

Se separaron y Sam y Spencer vieron como Freddie se alejaba entre la gente.

Después de unos minutos, Freddie ya estaba en el avión mirando Seattle desde arriba. Sam, sentada, seguía viendo hacia donde Freddie se había ido, hacia todas esas personas correteando.

Personas y más personas.

Y ya ninguna era Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) <strong>

**bueno, no sé que decir XD **

**las lineas en negrita son de la cancion Gone Away de Safetysuit **

**ojalá les haya gustado **

**sugerencias, criticas, observaciones serán bienvenidas. **

**buen finde! **

**Felix Felicis. **


End file.
